The present invention relates to a novel shooting game machine for discharging token such as coins or medals.
A generally known shooting game machine is such that a bullet made of cork is loaded at a muzzle and discharged toward a target placed in front to hit it.
However, in the above known shooting game machine, the bullet itself is relatively light and its trajectory is easy to deviate from a target position while it is flying. Even if the bullet hits the target, it is often by accident, but not by a result based on a shooting ability of a game player. Therefore, the conventional shooting game tends to lack ingenuity.
In view of the problems residing in the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide a shooting game machine capable of improving the ingenuity of a game.
In order to fulfill the above object, according to the present invention, a shooting game machine for discharging a disk-shaped or substantially disk-shaped flying member made of a metal to hit a target, comprising: a target provided in a casing, a simulated gun having a muzzle arranged inside the casing and adapted to discharge the flying member in such a manner that the thickness direction of the flying member substantially extends along a horizontal direction, and a detecting means for detecting that the flying member discharged from the simulated gun has hit the target.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.